


[翻译] 斗争 | Battle Lines

by Simow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, Discussions of Morality, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, One Shot, Post-Buu Saga, Saiyan Culture Speculation, This is mostly just people talking, 大部分只是谈话, 家族感觉, 对品德的讨论, 布尔玛布里夫是我们最尊贵的皇后, 布欧后, 推测的赛亚文化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 儿子为何不该担当父亲的罪孽呢？ (以西结书18:19)





	[翻译] 斗争 | Battle Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296945) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> 为RC_McLachlan所著的《Battle Lines》的翻译.  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296945
> 
> 作者注释：  
> 我从没动摇过对龙珠世界的热爱，对这个独特的篇章也已思考良久；我总想看特兰克斯是怎么统一“作为父亲的贝吉塔”和“杀人狂魔贝吉塔”两者的认知的。但与其说这篇文章写的是特兰克斯努力去接受父亲过去的故事，不如说我更侧重于描写布尔玛——她已经不得不一个人这么去做过了，也没因此妥协了她自己。  
> 这里面不包括复活的F相关的情节，我也忽略了GT的一切剧情因为，我恨GT。  
> 感谢Tigbit的校对，虽然他对DBZ一无所知。  
> 附录：“《BATTLE LINE》”此文在“我们是赛亚人”2015年度短篇奖中荣获头筹，太棒了，感谢投票的你们。
> 
> *译注：这篇同人写于2015年，因此也不包括龙珠超相关情节，请将它仅作为龙珠漫画的补充观看。

“恭喜恭喜。它完全被你毁了。”

布尔玛永远不是冥顽不化、只会修理的人，显而易见她是个遇事果决、当机立断的姑娘。这种事不常出现，但一旦发生她就立马就明白该他妈放弃了，比如现在。

把钻头和其他散落在一侧的工具丢到一起，她叹口气瘫倒在草地上，仰了仰脸，为了够着夕阳那逐渐消散的暖光。

“它还是不启动！”

“它死透了，蠢货！”

那声愤怒的回应被重力室的声场放大很多倍，她几乎能感到声波震到她的肋骨。她的丈夫会用各种方法来表达愤怒，但从不会低调细微。

“那就去修！”贝吉塔的吼叫掺着金属的共振声。

“你彻底把加速装置给烧爆了，”她吼了回去。

“你上个月才升过级！”

“这跟我修理某个零件的频率没关系，笨蛋，这个重力室已经13年了；它就这么长寿命。明早我就去开个挖掘机挖了它，然后好好埋掉，你现在就可以去准备悼词了。”

她伸手拥抱天空，犹如回到了十年前。那时的她第一次自愿离开地球，因害怕在一群超人中被淘汰，她披上了用决心与骄傲鞣制的无敌斗篷，看上去美丽又无畏。她的朋友们会飞、能从手中射出光束、还爱惨了互相殴打到天荒地老。但没人能像她那样，用破烂、树枝和嚼过的口香糖造出炸弹；驾驶游轮；在仙豆用完时造出医疗机器人。他们中更没人能写出那么精致又快准狠的病毒，能预防最好的计算机系统造成的任何威胁。该死的，好像她会是他们中的短板一样。

她做了那么多，但现在她又能展示个什么？坏了的重力室？大概下个月这事就传开了吧。

像是被她的思绪所召唤，一个影子降落下来，她望向赛亚王子那无动于衷的眼睛。

"你挡了我的太阳，甜心。”

“你只会在根本不是真心实意的时候，才会对我用爱称。”贝吉塔抱怨道。

她开怀大笑，向他伸出手。“来跟我躺一会吧，我亲爱的~我的小宝贝~我的糖衣莱姆派。”

“我要把你轰成渣，”他嘟囔着，盘坐到她身边。

“你还没轰过，我才不担心呢。”

他被逗乐了，嘴角微微上翘。“我不过在等待时机。”

“你已经等了十年时机咯，”布尔玛甜甜地提醒他，享受自己话语的份量。

“这是个漫长的骗局，”贝吉塔同意。他垂着肩，向落日抬起头。无论重力室坏掉让他多沮丧，那情绪都只能是像雷声一样在远处慢慢翻腾，布尔玛不禁莞尔。十年前的他大概早就大发雷霆，随后把附近炸个的稀巴烂。“那我现在做什么好呢？”他问。

她耸耸肩翻了个身，脑门贴到他的大腿上。“你去和悟空一起来个‘二人世界’的周末，我正好造个新的重力室。我还要先测完更新的重整化组，装一批最新的补丁到新核心里，而你正好这几天内打败悟空，这样我们就人人皆赢啦。”

一只戴着手套的手滑到她的脖子上，埋进她的头发。她颤抖地哼了一下，往他身边又挤了挤。每当她谈及科学工作，冷淡面具下的他总会显得激动又热情。很久后她才豁然开朗，这个久经世故的战争贩屠夫王子一直对科学很感兴趣，每当她解释起制作程序和步骤时，他的眼神总会亮起来，而那并不是严格意义上的性意味。

他们第一次交流并非是在比谁吼的更响，而是再生仓使用液体合成相关的学术对话，三小时后贝吉塔才意识到自己是在哪里，在做什么，对她冷笑一声后就走了。她两周没再看到他，但之后他还是回来了，还带着对高压涡轮风扇的有趣想法。

她的丈夫非常聪明，但那混蛋不承认。

“那孩子今天出去了？”与其是在问，他更像是在确认。

“嗯，晚上也是。在悟天那里过夜。”她用鼻尖蹭他的腿，打了个哈欠。“下午悟空带孩子们去水上公园玩，我已经让我的律师们待命了，一定会出现民事诉讼的，你愿作证吗？”

“只要让那白痴进监狱我什么都愿意做，”贝吉塔说，她大笑。

“你得等三天，再把他救出来哦。”

阳光打在他身后，勾出橙色的轮廓，逆光令她看不见他的眼，但她还是能感觉到他如火的视线在她肌肤上炙热地游走。只有这点预兆，霎时间她就被按住，压在破损的重力室的金属墙上，而她还完全没反应过来。

该死的赛亚人，还有他们风驰电掣的速度。

他得意洋洋地笑：“特兰克斯不在，卡卡罗特很快就要进监狱，而我的训练计划被严重耽搁了。我得想个办法打发时间，懒惰是赛亚人最大的敌人。”

他的声音低沉，双手牢牢地紧抓着她，布尔玛不禁打了个激灵。“你想找事做的话，研发团队正打算搞个新项目，到那时你肯定会不停地对我抱怨什么主流操作系统的效率多低——”

她张嘴渴求着他的舌头，双臂搂着他的脖子，紧紧压着他那因自己而已变得又热又硬的地方。

在最初，当他们对彼此身体有了更多需求时，他常以风暴般的力量，狂风那强烈的气旋带着不饶人的隆隆声袭击她的唇，让他她像飓风的受害者一样晕头转向。‘你是我的’他的嘴、他的舌，他的牙嘶哑着宣布。多年后，他的吻在粗暴程度上有所缓和，但依旧那么热烈。要说有什么不同，就是他吻得更棒了，她在愉悦的疼痛中迷失的时间变得更长了，当他的唇贴上她的时，她能听到它们喃喃着自己的名字。

贝吉塔走出重力室几步，而她双腿夹在他身上，让他承受自己的重量，丝毫不愿分开。

“我可以在这里就要了你，”他紧贴着她的嘴，牙齿下滑咬向她脖子那敏感的肌肤，在她哽噎着喘息时坏坏地一笑。“在这里每个经过的人都能看到你叫得像个——”

“你敢说完，我就把你送到许什么愿都回不来的地方去。”布尔玛低声吼道。

贝吉塔愉悦地哼了一声，抬头欲索要另一个吻。

“带我回屋里。”她耳语道。

“赛亚之王不会服从命令。”

她双手捧起他的脸颊，笑盈盈地头顶头。“喔，我们现在升级成国王了？哼姆，不过陛下您如果听到请把王后干到升天的命令，一定会乐于服从的。”

“那，就只服从这一次。”贝吉塔舔着牙。

“你说你自己——”她把下半句咽了下去，只见贝吉塔双眉紧锁，视线穿过她的肩膀指向了空中。“贝吉塔？”

贝他那因吻而膨起的双唇，烦恼地扁了回去，“特兰克斯回来了。”

“啊？这么快就？”

他还没来得及回答，那孩子就“砰——”地砸到地面，金色的气烤焦了脚下的草，他的头发如刀尖般耸立，瞳色像无尽的天空一样蓝。她已数不清这孩子变过多少次超级赛亚人了，但还从没见过现在这种——像是他真的有个变身的理由。

特兰克斯的神情有点扭曲，他沉痛又怒不可遏地望着他俩，布尔玛从贝吉塔的手中跳下来，站到地上。她从没见过他有过这番表情，即使在几年前惨败于布欧时也没有。

“特兰克斯？宝贝，怎——？”

特兰克斯根本没看她，他的全部注意力都在贝吉塔身上。“是真的吗？”

“你现在不该跟悟空和悟天一起在阿卡迪亚乐园吗？”布尔玛问，她双手搭到腰上，这是她多年一直以来的习惯，就算没有什么特殊理由，她也能边双手叉腰边哈哈大笑。

“是真的。”特兰克斯从不用提问的口气来问问题——就像他爸——但字里行间流露出的愤怒让她直起鸡皮疙瘩，有什么不一样了。“你真的——”、

特兰克斯咬碎了剩下的句子，咽了下去，他的眼白开始被血丝渗出粉色，呈现出厚如玻璃的光泽。

“特兰克斯，”布尔玛说得很冷静，因为他们现在就需要冷静。她是这该死的三口之家中最后一个稳定的堡垒，即使这对她来说算是飞跃性的；布尔玛·布里夫不是个冷静的人，虽然她的个性非常丰富。但在接管了胶囊公司并有了孩子后她也成长了很多，要不是这样，这个时点她早该大闹一场了。

既然她不想要某个验尸官写她那‘因赛亚父子交火的流弹击中而死’的尸检报告，那就不妨再拖延一段时间，在这个名副其实的疯人院里扮演那个最不疯狂的角色。“比起你一直重复“是真的”，不如告诉我们真的什么？”

伴着爆破声，特兰克斯气焰的光芒猛增，布尔玛跌跌撞撞地后退一步。

“说出来，”贝吉塔简单明了。他望向特兰克斯，犹如看着一只特别有趣的虫子，而不是他引以为豪的真正战士。“如果你指责你的父亲、你的王，却连话都说不出来，那就是自取其辱。”

“真是A+培养法，甜心。”她叹道。

“悟空说——他说你以前——来地球前你是——”

琪琪最好跟悟空好好享受下最后的时间，不久后，布尔玛就要去杀了他。

“特兰克斯——”

“是真的吗？！”

贝吉塔眼角的细纹——源于他的笑容，而非痛苦——舒展了，他的脸上除了真相外别无他物。她想把手放到他身上，让他像那时一样去感受她，在那段日子里，他困在没有对手的世界迷失了自己，急需着某种锚定，而她则一直是他的港湾。

他交叉双臂仰起头，犹如还是那个从天上掉下来、对这颗星球心怀不轨外星人的影子，从头到脚都是王应有的姿态。然而他穿的人类制盔甲上那胶囊公司的标志完全破坏了这幅样貌，那里本该是贝吉塔王朝标志所在的位置，连他皱眉的样子也在微微发抖。

特兰克斯剧烈地震颤，喘不过气。“是真的吗？”

“是。”

仅仅一个词，但对这孩子来说已足够了。

她眼角闪过一阵模糊，瞬息间贝吉塔被埋进了重力室的一侧，金属在他的周围爆发，宛如湍流撞击到巨石上。特兰克斯双手紧紧拽着在贝吉塔盔甲的带子，他的指关节因流血而泛白。

“特兰克斯！特兰克斯，住手！”

她等着贝吉塔招架，等着他反击——一记重拳，或一个气弹， _诸如此类_ ——但他什么都没做。

“多少？！”特兰克斯往后一仰，把贝吉塔狠狠钉到墙内，金属在压力下扭曲呻吟着。再来一击，墙就会被打穿。“你到底杀了多少人？你毁灭了多少个世界？！”

布尔玛尽可能地靠近到十英尺的距离。儿子周围的金色气焰带着电火花在她的耳边劈啪作响，再往前走就是自杀了。

“你知道吗？”特兰克斯尖叫，熔融的金光狂暴地燃烧，“你有记过吗？你在乎过吗？！”

贝吉塔通常满嘴都是机智犀利的反驳，所以布尔玛知道晚上的他一直都很清醒。而现在他的沉默比那些冗长的演讲更为沉重。显而易见，特兰克斯在期待着——贝吉塔会有个某个正当的理由，甚至一个自傲的辩解都好。

尽管特兰克斯在殷切的期望着，贝吉塔依旧缄口不言。知道绝对的真相后会让这孩子彻底崩溃，他明白这点。

但特兰克斯还是太机灵了，毕竟，他是他俩的孩子。 

“你不知道，对吧？”觉察到这点对他是一声晴天霹雳，他颤栗着呼气，带着布尔玛从未见过的最心碎的表情，放开了贝吉塔，向后漂去。“你根本一点也不在乎。”

而正因为贝吉塔是贝吉塔，他不会一直保持沉默。

“动动你的脑子，小鬼。”贝吉塔推开墙壁，戴上他惯用的虚张声势胡说八道的面具，掸去身上的灰尘和一点金属碎片，像往常一样挂在空中。“你真的相信我会在乎这些吗？”

“你——你杀了无辜的人！”

“对。”

“就连那些手无寸铁的人——老人，婴儿都——”

“哦，起码是这样。”这听起来就像他刚享受了半小时的口交加上刚吃完二十份街角那家小餐馆的【心脏病特惠】套餐，布尔玛咬紧牙关，忍着满肚子怒火。

特兰克斯的下唇哆嗦着。“你是个 _杀人犯_ ！”

“我是个 _赛亚人_ 。”贝吉塔冷笑道，对任何人来说，这神情都证实了他依旧是那个来地球找麻烦的邪恶野兽；那个可以用任何东西交换与弗利萨之战的先机的绝望战士；那个即使连自己的孩子与其母亲被人造人简单地杀死，都不会眨眨眼睛的傲慢刺头。如同上一个十年从未发生过一样。

“不—不对！赛亚人才不是——”

“不是什么？”贝吉塔嘲弄地睁大了眼睛。“杀人犯？ _怪物_ ？呵，儿子啊，你对你继承的一无所知，你继承的一半血可是从十万个世界的废墟中抽出来的鲜血。”

“那不是真的！”特兰克斯喷出的口水被金色的气焰中蒸发了，火花在他周围喷涌又蜷缩，仿佛要保护他不受那个给他力量的人的侵害。“赛亚人是高尚的战士。我们——我们所有人都在为保护地球而战斗！我们是好人！”

这句话让贝吉塔的笑愈发冷酷、尖锐又凌厉。“我的星球曾有句老话： _赛亚人是死神之狗_ 。我们是加快它进程的先锋。死神指着它的手指，叫我们去取，我们便去了。如果你生来就像你本应有的那样伟大，你的宝座应该是被你杀的人的头骨做成的，甚至是由死神亲手雕出来的。”

特兰克斯盯着他，瞪大的眼睛湿漉漉的。“但我不——”

“你不是？每次你唤起力量，就满脑子只想着破坏了吧。我在你的战斗中看到了，就算只是跟悟天的单纯对打，你也只能勉强控制自己别杀了他。即使是现在我也能从你脸上看到——你想把我揍到地上，想看我的血溅得满地都是，你几乎无法控制这种冲动。好，问题来了：你想做，但你不会去做。你那赛亚人的血是稀释的、被污染了的。你的心被赛亚人永远不该知道的道德调和了。你身为王子，被人看见流着皇室血脉却如此软弱，你的臣民们早就该把你撕成碎片了。”

布尔玛走上前，抓住他的脚踝用力往下拽，他纹丝不动，但这足以让他从心头的血雾中惊醒回来。“天哪，贝吉塔， _够了_ ，这没用。”

听到她的声音，特兰克斯惊得往后一跳，瞪大了眼看向她。“你也是知道的？”

她叹了口气，“特兰克斯——”

“你知道你 _还_ ——”无论他想说什么都在舌尖哽咽了，他的牙背叛了他，紧紧咬住他的嘴角，泪珠在他的睫毛上闪烁，折射气焰那明亮的金色。她的儿子就像个天使，被某种典型的痛苦弄得神志不清，他盯着她，就像盯着个陌生人。她从没像现在这样想要紧紧地拥抱他，但她甚至无法接近到能伸手够到他。

他满面通红，横眉冷目道：“你就那么渴望要男朋友，连杀手都愿意？”

就像被扇了一巴掌，布尔玛向后一缩，耳朵嗡嗡作响，“ _特兰克斯_ ！”

一个模糊的影子，特兰克斯惊讶的向后一跳，逃避父亲的愤怒。有那么可怕的一瞬间，布尔玛觉得贝吉塔会真的出手打他了，特兰克斯透过他盈着泪的睫毛怒视着贝吉塔，泪水终于夺眶而出。

“ **该死的，贝吉塔** ，你在做…什…”

当贝吉塔飘向地面时，她头一次有了毛骨悚然的感觉，她从没见他有过这样的表情，即使是在早期，任何事都可能打破他们脆弱的停战协议、导致地球毁灭的时候。这不是以前那个受重创后面目可憎的男人，但也不是她所认识的那个丈夫，这是他新的一面。

“永远不能这样侮辱你的母后，听明白？”

特兰克斯哆哆嗦嗦咬着下唇，偷偷瞥了布尔玛一眼，悔恨深深地印在他脸上的每一个阴影里。他是个厚脸皮的孩子，不太会道歉。她望着他张口结舌，嗫嗫嚅嚅支支吾吾着，但失败了。

“够了，”贝吉塔叹了口气，摆出他标志性的姿势，拳头轻松地搭在自己的臀部上。然而即使表面上显得放松，布尔玛还是从他那紧绷的肩膀和脖子上看出他在紧张。“眼睛擦干。”

布尔玛呼了口气，带着微笑走上前，现在还没到她能倾泻自己山崩般怒火的时候。“来吧，宝贝。我们进屋好好谈谈。我买了二十盒麋鹿牌和成吨的生奶油，我们可以做点圣代冰激凌。”

特兰克斯生气地拍拍自己的脸，站了起来。泥土犹如他手臂上的第二层皮肤。金色褪去，他柔软的头发垂下，变回了淡淡的薰衣草色，他那过强的气焰烟消云散，就像轻触了下开关。他的身形总看起来比实际的要高一点，在历经了那么多，又取得了那么多成就后，人们很容易忘记他还只是个孩子。而现在，他看起来就像个普通的人类小孩，一个承受父亲无可挽回罪业的器皿，在路灯的微光下显得过于细小。

“我希望你一直是死着的，”特兰克斯喃喃自语，“我恨你。”

字里行间充斥着悲伤与空洞，如一枚脏弹精准击中了要害。那孩子在尘埃落定前飞上了天空，让她大吃一惊——他逃了。

气雾像笔迹一样划过了紫罗兰色天空，她心情沉重地望着天，长长吁了口气。“唉，靠。”

 

嗖的一声，她身后的衣服吹了起来，随后一声：“布尔玛，贝吉塔，我——”

悟空根本来不及说完，贝吉塔转身就是一击重拳，旋转着埋进悟空的肚子，力度大到布尔玛自己都胃痛起来。悟空惊讶地咳着，咳出唾沫与血水，他撞进重力室，爆炸后那堆废墟燃起熊熊烈火与滚滚浓烟，够烧到明天早上了。

飞溅的碎片扑向她，但很快便自燃起来并被弹到了一边，一层气焰把她挡在外面，就像那只是场小雨。布尔玛把手放到贝吉塔坚硬的背上，手掌下坚如磐石的肌肉金光奕奕。

“贝吉塔， _冷静_ 。”

“我要杀了他，”他他信誓旦旦地说。这么多年过去了，他早就不是个仅有性感的男人，而是个令人生畏的超级赛亚人，过去那种畏惧感又缠上了布尔玛。

“哎呦，”悟空从废墟中爬出来，武道服撕烂了好几处，脸上满是尘与血。“这一拳好痛。”

怒火在她胸中翻腾，比任何超级赛亚人的气还要耀眼，她走向前，拳头紧握。

“痛吗？很好！”对悟空来说，躲开或防御她的这一击很容易，但他毫无怨言地吃下了这拳。亏得仙豆，她不用担心自己有没有骨折，这也无所谓，她气得根本感觉不到痛。“你怎么！你怎么能说出口！你没权利告诉他，悟空！你根本没有！”

他至少还留有足够的理智道歉。“我不是故意的—我还当…我错了，布尔玛。我还当他早就知道了所以，悟天问我怎么认识贝吉塔的时候我就说——”

“说什么。”

他俩一起望向贝吉塔。

“贝吉塔，我真的——”悟空不好意思地挠着后脑勺，看到贝吉塔抬起手来，他住了嘴。

“你说了 _什么_ ，卡卡罗特。”他并非在问。

悟空的表情像彩虹一样层层切换，从代表正义的蓝色过渡到紫罗兰色，然后直直落到了欺骗的红，在深红色中他停留了很久，太久了。他从来不是个团队里言辞最犀利的人，但一直只爱说实话，这是她第一次看到他不惜一切地想逃避话题。布尔玛心领神会，悟空这家伙明白自己是搞了多大的烂摊子。

但这也只是暂时的，这始作俑者痛苦地叹口气，承认道：“我跟他说了我俩的对决，最初的那一场。然后…我告诉他你给弗利萨干活。”

她双手捂住脸，紧闭着嘴，她的心在声嘶力竭地尖叫。她从没感到过这种程度的愤怒，就像是有个和她不共戴天的仇人把她从里到外地剥了皮，再细细切了碎。这一定就是贝吉塔一直以来的感受，只是他每一天都在设法克制；如果她有超级赛亚人的那种力量，她永远都无法做不到自控。

“悟空，”布尔玛往手心里呼出热气，“我要杀了你。我会拟个计划，造些机器人下命令杀了你。”

“就算有过人造人和沙鲁那档事，你还这么想…？”

她用力垂下双手，“ _悟空！_ ”

“布尔玛，我以为他已经知道了，”他又重复了一遍，但看上去他自己也知道这话的空洞，“我…”

“你可以用很多别的方式说。你明明可以只说你们是在那美克星认识的。你明明可以说你是通过我认识他的。你明明可以换个话题的，悟空！你是个成年人！你可以不回答你没准备好的问题！你知道你都干了些什么吗？”眼角火辣辣的，布尔玛飞快地眨了眨眼，驱散了积在那的泪水。

悟空睁大双眼，“啊啊啊，布尔玛，不是吧。也不至于那么糟吧！就算他现在不知道，他也早晚有一天会知道的，不是吗？”

“嚯，你真这么觉得？”她生气地擦了擦湿漉漉的脸颊。“我不知道你脑子里装的是什么，但种族灭绝这种事一般人是根本无法承受的。悟空， _你这蠢货_ ，你应该庆幸贝吉塔他——”

布尔玛闭上了嘴。

她转身望向丈夫，她那气得发烫的血冻成了某种黑又坚硬石头，贝吉塔像是被某种类似情感的东西冲刷过了，他的脸犹如空空如也的白板。布尔玛注意到他柔软下垂的嘴角，还有那隆起松懈的双颊。她的心骤然猛跳，几乎要撞裂自己的肋骨。她搜寻着贝吉塔的眼睛，那是他整个人最有表现力的部分，但什么也没有， _什么也不存在_ 。

贝吉塔举起手，手掌开始发出红光。

“贝吉塔——”

“我不得不说，上次被这么背叛都不知道是多久年前的事了，”贝吉塔几乎是漫不经心地说，完全不见那熟悉的，现在甚至可说是令人怀念的愤怒。

悟空摇摇头，猛的向前迈了一步。“不，贝吉塔，不是——”

“这里他妈不是你的地盘。” _下人_ ，贝吉塔没说出口，但布尔玛听到了。从悟空脸上那痛苦的表情看来，他也听到了。赛亚贵族傲慢的语调多年以来一直为贝吉塔的声音增色，但这也像为他的言语上了一层釉，似乎永远不会消失。

“我知道你生气了。”

“生气？”贝吉塔冷眼道，“喔，卡卡罗特，这并不算生气。这已经凌驾生气的等级了。我也不知道我现在到底是什么感觉。但去他的，我可以保证这一击能把你炸到灰飞烟灭，让你升不了天。”

“我会去找特兰克斯谈的，”悟空承诺，“我现在就去，我大概还能做点什么。”

“你已经做得够多了。”贝吉塔手心中的气弹开始燃烧，膨胀成两倍大。

她平静地把手搭到他的胳膊上，“停下来，贝吉塔。虽然我也很想看你狠狠打爆他，但这样解决不了问题。”

气弹继续膨胀，她丈夫手掌中现在有个小小的白矮星。他完全可以不理布尔玛，有如此力量的他为什么要听从她的话？这无情地提醒着她才是这里的怪人，众神之间的凡人。

但就算只是个凡人，她还是他的皇后，他会听的。“贝吉塔， _够了_ 。”

经过令人坐立不安漫长一分钟后，气弹消失了。贝吉塔放下手，紧紧握拳。“草这个混账星球。卡卡罗特，如果我们在我们的星球上，你根本不会得到这种慈悲。因为冒犯皇室，你会被狠狠处死。我从没像现在这样那么想回那里。”

悟空不寒而栗，看着地面，道，“贝吉塔，我真的很抱歉。”

贝吉塔看上去只想狠狠打断悟空的脊柱，但与之相反，他对悟空啐了一口，飞走了。这并不算逃避，这是最糟的放逐。悟空盯着她，双眼满是悔恨，嘴唇咬得通红，哑口无言。这可能是他第一次受到这种打击，因自作自受，以如此恶劣的方式失去了一份完整的友谊。

“他总说他要杀了我，但这次他是真这么想。”悟空痛苦地喃喃道。

“我想你还是没明白，悟空。”布尔玛说，“就算特兰克斯会知道，就算他总有一天会知道，那也不该由你来提。那不是你的故事，悟空，贝吉塔这句话说得对：这里不是你的地盘。我想我无法原谅你——我们俩都不能。”

“唉”，悟空抖抖索索叹了声，点点头垂下眼。“那现在怎么办？”

她也长吸一口气，让空气在肺部停留了一会。感受自己的血液如海浪在咆哮，心如战鼓嘭嘭作响，再把气全吐了出来。这是她的拿手好戏：一个新点子已在她脑内飞速地生根蔓延，直到她心中有数，破土而出。

“帮我定位特兰克斯，然后你就回家。”她说。

他点头皱起眉，把气散布出去。“他在……北部的那个荒原，以前弗利萨登陆的地方附近。我可以马上带你过去。”

这句话满怀诚心，悟空看着布尔玛，就像是若能把自己的心活生生地挖出来，摆在盘里给她吃就解决问题的话，他也会愿意这么做一样。

距他们第一次见面已有许多年了，他们间的历史已翻过了一页又一页，但他还是那个古怪的，长着尾巴的小男孩，野性难驯又天真无辜，对她忠心耿耿。他是第一个只要了解她个人就满足了的人，也是第一个不求回报地帮助他，第一个对她的财富毫不在乎的人。他们的生活如此紧密地交织在一起，以至于布尔玛根本无法想象没有了悟空日子会变成什么样，就算这次他蠢得没边闯了那么大的祸。

她才跟悟空说了自己无法原谅他，但她又怎可能做的到呢？他是她第一个真正的挚友。

布尔玛长叹一声，叹息吹走了怒气，她走近悟空，拍拍他的脸。“不是每件事你都能解决得了的，悟空。”

他转过头，把脸塞进她的手心。“但这次是我的错。”

“是的，”她同意。“但你不是故意的，你也永远不会打着坏心或因为恨谁才去做这种事。所以我给你个挽回机会，但别忘了，你欠我一顿揍，悟空。别当我不会打你。但这现在这个情况，你最好靠边站，现在可是罕见的，该轮到我这个凡人出场了。”

“那贝吉塔呢？”

布尔玛把手伸进悟空柔软的头发，抓了一簇，用力猛的一拽。“想都别想。”

“嗷，嗷嗷嗷，布尔玛！”这个救世主像四岁的孩子一样，在她的紧抓下无助的摇着胳膊。

“听到我的话没？让他 _一个人呆着_ 。如果你主动去找他，他一定会杀了你然后顺手炸了地球，我两周后还要去领女工程师协会的奖，我可不想就这么死掉。等他自己调节好，他会主动跑去找你，把你打得屁滚尿流的。”她拽了最后一下，放开了他。

他噘着嘴揉着头，跌跌撞撞地站回来。“布尔玛~大家都不在时你好可怕哦。”

“你敢忘了试试？现在给我回家，我要去跟特兰克斯谈谈了。”

“为什么是你来谈？”他看起来由衷地疑惑，“难道不该是贝吉塔去？”

她吐了口气，望向北方的地平线。毫无疑问她的小王子正在那里制造一场天灾。“当然必须我来，我对这种事已经有经验了。”

+

一般开飞机到荒原大概要花两个小时，但她这次只用了45分钟。贝吉塔设计的新型机翼完全改变了加速气流所需的时间：回去要好好表扬他，她在脑中记了一笔。这不仅是事实，而且还能顺便把他的注意力从那个混账身上移开一会，哪怕就一小会也好。

她熟练地无声降落。刚开门，一大股寒气就迎面扑来。她知道沙漠的晚上会变得超级冷，但直到现在她才有机会体验到。地球的敌都人都很礼貌，只挑白天惹麻烦。

上次她跟很多人一起来到这里，而所有人都准备好赴死如归了。一位金发碧眼的陌生人阻止了这场殉难，他的眼神像赛亚人，服装的配色像是她自己的品味。回想起来，这实在太明显了，妈的他一直穿的是胶囊公司的夹克啊。

她紧紧交叉起双臂，审视这片山景，或者说是这片曾经是山的废墟：时光雕琢的雄伟巨石已化为了瓦砾，像倒塌的积木般散落遍地。亿万年所构建的奇观，在几分钟内被挥霍一空。

唉……那个环保部门一定又要起诉她了。

一声震耳欲聋的轰隆声吓得她几乎摔到地上，她转过身，心怦怦直跳，无助地看着另一块巨岩的顶端撞到了它自己的根部，轰然倒塌在其他巨石边。她离得足够远，倒不担心会被碎片打到，但地面在她的脚下震动，仿佛能把她整个吞下去。

布尔玛想叫他赶紧停止这种胡闹，不然就禁足一辈子，但话卡在了她的喉咙里。

特兰克斯蜷缩成一团慢慢漂了下来，像树叶一样任风摆布，他坐到悬崖边，下巴缩进膝盖。像一幅用绝望、背叛的颜料所绘的画。男孩低着头…是她的错吗？还是他父亲的过去，亦或是他不再能认同的身份呢。

她小心翼翼地越过崎岖不平的地形向前靠近，那孩子驼着背，肩膀露在外面，瑟瑟发抖。他没用气吹走那些风。

布尔玛把拳头搭到腰间。“特兰克斯？”

“我觉得我就是个蠢货，”她儿子小声说。

她蹲到他的身边，胳膊搂住那冰冷的肩膀，把他拉到自己身边。特兰克斯没有挣脱她的怀抱，也没抱怨他早就不是婴儿了，反而立刻蜷缩到她身上，头靠在她的胸口。再怎么破坏山脉也比不上她的关心。

“喔…小乖乖，你永远也不可能是蠢货，你可是我儿子。”这样的开场应该能让谈话更轻松一些，放松他紧绷的肌肉。但这句话听起来苍白无力，声音随风而逝了。

“我还以为魔人时他那样子只是为了要和悟天的爸爸打架。但不是这样的，对吗？那就是他，是他的本来面目。”

她叹了口气，闭上眼。“一部分吧。”

“怎么会是‘一部分’？”他用鼻子蹭她的衬衫。“他像没事一样炸掉了那个观众台。你当时就在那。他差点杀了你啊，妈妈， _他差点杀了你啊_ 。”

他紧张地站起身，无疑是又想和贝吉塔打一场，布尔玛紧紧抓着他。什么也没打破，特兰克斯放弃了，但还是气得发抖，即使自己就是这个父亲的孩子。

“放轻松，宝贝。”她低声边说边顺他的头发。“悟空说了什么？我的意思是，爸爸以前是怎样的…？”

“够多了。”特兰克斯吼道。

布尔玛翻了个白眼。“定义‘够多了’。”

“他说…”她感到孩子耸起了肩。“他说爸爸以前给弗利萨干活。做…做那些脏活，为弗利萨杀人。他说爸爸第一次来地球的时候想杀掉所有人。”

“还有呢？”

“没了，”特兰克斯说，“但这些够了，不是吗？”

曾几何时，在人造人出现前那不稳定的一年里，她怀着一个未知的生命，吃着感觉像是两千份而不是两份食物，那时她已花了很多时间去研究悟空的发射仓。她大部分时间都待在实验室里，戴着精致的侦测器，忍着越来越痛的背，用侦测器跟踪对照并翻译悟空发射仓里的培养数据。那些天的每个夜晚，她都会梦见自己被一只巨大的野兽包围，它会从撕裂自己的子宫而生，伴着她鲜血淋漓的死，开始吞噬整个世界。

她喘了口气，“对人类来说是够了，但对赛亚人来说，并不够。”

“那是什么意思？”

“你爸爸说的……并没有错，”她喃喃道，“关于赛亚人。他说起来像个混账，但那的确是事实。”

“我不…” _明白_ 。他也许是不明白。他的背和肩膀不停颤抖着，可能是因为冻的，也可能是因为她粉碎了他那天真的想法。虽然她轻轻抚摸他，但这孩子还是抖个不停。

“除了你爸爸外，你认识的其他赛亚人都是那些在地球上住了一辈子的人：悟天、悟饭、还有悟空。他们守地球的规矩，按地球的方式生活，还有地球的信仰。”她停顿了下，若有所思。“我甚至不想叫他们赛亚人，他们在各方面都是人类。”

“他们是赛亚人，”特兰克斯争辩，把布尔玛往后推开，皱着赛亚式的眉，怒视她。“他们流着赛亚人的血！”

“流着谁的血与你是什么人没有关系，”布尔玛说，“你的身体不能决定你的身份，宝贝。身体支撑你活下来，但它不能让你成为你。你是从这来的。”她轻拍他的头，再轻轻按住他的背，“还有这里，”另一只手按在了特兰克斯心口的位置。“这些让你成为特兰克斯·布里夫…好吧，你生来就有了大部分；剩下的那些你从周围的人那学习。”

“天性和教养，”特兰克斯咕哝着承认。

她笑了，“看，你才不笨。”

“那…那又怎样，爸爸不是地球人所以他就可以杀掉所有人？悟空也不是来自地球，但他就从不会做这样的事。”

“我其实不是太想说出口，乖孩子。“布尔玛说，”但其实悟空来这里的唯一原因是……他是被派过来灭绝地球人的。”

她的儿子瞪大眼睛，以被背叛了的目光狐疑地盯着她，震惊于那难以忽视的真相，又立刻冒出一堆问题。自从特兰克斯认识悟空起，他就把这个人当做了英雄、理想化的父亲、人类的救星——他爸爸永远无法成为的人。这份崇拜的根源很简单：悟空绝不会在非必要时伤害任何人。

她恨自己不得不在特兰克斯丧失了那么多美好童真时，还给他雪上加霜。但榜样从不是他们看起来得那么单纯：维持一个固定形象并始终如一，这不就是悟空吗？

“最后阻止他这么做的是……嗯，他的爷爷。”

“他是怎么——”

“他，呃，把悟空摔到了地上，磕到了他的头，我想…应该是场意外…”

特兰克斯目不转睛地盯着她。“他小时候摔破了脑袋。”

她的嘴唇抽搐着，好不容易忍住不笑出声。“对。”

“这我就理解了…”特兰克斯沉思。

她憋得流出眼泪。“特兰克斯·贝吉塔· _布里夫_ ，这种说法不礼貌。”

“所以他摔破了脑袋…然后怎样了？”

“悟空从贝吉塔行星降落到地球之前已经被训练过了，你知道什么叫条件反射吗？”

特兰克斯点头。“像洗脑。”

差不多是正解。“他受的那些破坏训练在磕了脑袋后漏光了，然后他学会用善良、怜悯——所有那些人性相关的——填补了那个洞。但如果当年他没摔下去，悟空就会长大成有着赛亚人的意识、是非观念、成为像赛亚人那样热爱暴力和杀戮的人。”

“就像爸爸。”特兰克斯小声说。

“就像爸爸，”她同意，“我见过唯二的两个纯血 _赛亚人_ 就是你爸爸，还有，短暂地，见过悟空的哥哥。”她感到孩子抬起下巴看向她。“是个很长的故事，但你爸爸……作为有继承权的赛亚人皇室，并没那种典型的赛亚教养。对地球人来说，成功的衡量标准是财富、婚姻或孩子，但对赛亚人来说…成功会用别的方式定义：强大、善战、给他们的疆域增加新行星。他们是战斗民族，他们进化成了这样。这就是为什么你老的那么慢，这样你才有更多时间用来战斗，”

有时，她会在脑中拼接起建筑和营房，各种城市，贫民窟——沾满血迹的手用偷来的蓝图建造的。一个宫殿，贝吉塔称之为家，他的父亲想把他培养成一个虚假的偶像，他的统治权被剥夺了……所有这些都是赛亚，但也许也不是这样的。没什么明确方法能完全区分纯粹的赛亚文化和其他文化，赛亚人的力量由他们侵略的牺牲者之血所锤炼；他们的帝国是出于必要，而非恶意而建造的。他们扩张得太大，太快，太多了。

弗利萨的确该害怕他们。无论是否会出现传说中的超级战士，他早晚都会被巨大的赛亚机器摧毁。

“我们生来就有为了活下去而杀戮的本能，但享受杀戮的快乐是后天学到的。你爸爸做过很可怕的事，特兰克斯。因为他从没有机会去做别的。这是他唯一的生存之道。”

时光短暂又安静地沉沦了一刻，然后特兰克斯靠向她，若有所思，“你是说，他为弗利萨工作，是为了活下去。”

那名字对特兰克斯没有意义，但即使是在现在，偶然提到他也会让贝吉塔紧张起来。弗利萨这个称呼已沦为恶魔的代号，如街谈巷议的都市传说。但总会有一天，经过漫长的时间后，他甚至都不配作为脚注标到宇宙历史的书里。“弗利萨代表着很多东西，特兰克斯，但都不是好事。”

“他有多坏？”

“你能想象的最可怕的人，不是最强或最卑鄙的，是最 _可怕_ 的那个。不管你想的是谁都不会有弗利萨那么可怕。他是蔓延在宇宙的癌细胞，吞噬每个有生命的地方，吐出死亡。他享受征服世界的过程——不仅是毁灭整个种族，还强迫剩下的遗族留在他身边。他会把摧毁整个文明再重塑成他想要的样子。在他破坏赛亚人的星球前，他曾以盟友形式和他们合作，撕碎他们的政治、经济、社交…一点点蚕食掉他们。”

特兰克斯发着抖。“赛亚人没有反击吗？”

布尔玛闭上眼睛，呼了口气。“就算他们反击了，也没起什么作用。他比所有赛亚人加起来都要来得更强更狡猾。”

“如果爸爸知道他很坏，为什么他不逃呢？他很聪明，肯定能找到地方躲的。”

她要是没想过类似的事情才奇怪呢，很多晚上她躺在床上，想着那个小小的、骄傲的孩子，他们种族最后的真正血脉，被留在残酷宇宙里最邪恶的恶魔身边。

“你爸的自尊心会让他这么做吗？你有见过他在任何事上退缩过吗？”

特兰克斯摇摇头。“但……如果弗利萨像……你说的那么可怕，就算是爸爸也撑不了多久。”

这是个关键点。贝吉塔曾经迷失，被误导，经历过可怕的折磨——他曾给她透露过一些。那部分在一场噩梦后蜷缩进她的脑内，轻声低语着在她的皮肤上写下了一生的忏悔，这是他唯一会写的自传。而剩下的大部分依旧只是想象，但她知道无论她想的是多么糟，真相总会糟糕千倍。

但无论怎样，贝吉塔都不可能在弗利萨的统治下幸存。

她不知道该怎么回答特兰克斯，只能道出她最真挚的想法：“有时候复仇会让我们去做一些不可能做的事情。有时候它会让我们变成另外一个人。”

特兰克斯又往她身上靠了靠，很久时间不发一语。这也许是他自婴儿起沉默的最长一段时间，即使在那时他也总 _有话_ 要说。她的儿子隐隐地意识到了什么，打破了沉默。“要打败弗利萨，他必须变成弗利萨。”

她鼻子发烫，喉咙发堵，布尔玛咳嗽了几声，手轻轻抚摸特兰克斯的背。

她还能指望什么？她的儿子那么聪明。

“但即使这样，他也没找到机会打败弗利萨，”特兰克斯气喘吁吁，哑着嗓子继续道，“即使做了那么多，他还是不能——”

悟天总是叫布尔玛‘最酷的妈妈’；是那个让他们留宿到很晚看恐怖电影，还给他们带冰激凌的妈妈，是那个从不在他们挡路的时候对孩子们吼、还总是能发明一些超棒的东西帮他们训练的妈妈。但只有这次，她宁可自己更坚强而非只是酷，所以她只字未提衬衫湿透后有多冷，哼起过去常给他唱的摇篮曲。

她几乎看穿了那颗 _月亮，如此金黄又圆润，_ 当特兰克斯的泪终于平息下来时，她也沉默下来，安宁将两人包裹着。在这奇怪的一刻，布尔玛想到多年前，她曾下令剪掉的那条扭动着裹在自己手臂上的软软尾巴。如果他现在还有尾巴，会变得怎样呢？他会不会把尾巴在她手腕上绕啊绕啊，让母子俩更紧密地绑在一起，亦或是会任由那尾巴自由地摆动，不受他们间秘密的束缚？

特兰克斯嘶哑着嗓子，轻轻的说，“现在怎么办？”

“现在？”

“爸爸他…他不会被抓起来吧，像是…宇宙刑警之类的，会吗？”

她放声大笑，“不，宝贝，不会这样的。”

“那他…会有麻烦吗？跟那个管来世的大家伙？”

谁都不该记得自己死后的样子，更别说是个十岁的孩子。布尔玛叹气道，“我不知道我们死后会怎样。往好的方面说，我想，你爸爸已经比过去成长多了，他用我完全想不到的方式救赎了他自己——虽然我不知道那种程度够不够…但那也不是我们管得了的。那部分的他已经消失了，他不再是杀手贝吉塔，他是作为父亲的贝吉塔，是我的丈夫，是地球的救世主，我们爱的是他 _现在的样子_ ，而不是他的过去。”

“是啊，”她儿子低声说，肩上的紧张感像雷声一样滚了出来，劈啪劈啪地越来越小声，消失不见了。特兰克斯心不在焉地用脸颊蹭蹭她。“没错。”

她的手揉着他的后脑勺，摸着源于她的柔软头发。“总结是？”

“爸爸之所以做这些因为…因为他想复仇。如果是同等情况，你也会做这种事吗？”

当她十六岁，看到自己的朋友变成了怪物时，想的是“我能用这样的力量做什么呢？”当她第一次修理探测器时，想的是“这里面的秘密归我了。”当悟空和悟饭是外星人的真相暴露时，她的手指发痒，想把他们掰开，看看里面都藏着些什么。在那美克星，如果有人费心让她也加入战局，她想对波仑伽许的愿会又迅速又可怕——让悟空没有机会和弗利萨打，然后让弗利萨那个混蛋失去所有记忆。在另一个改变了的未来，她驾驭了时间的力量并帮忙改变了这个世界的历史。当她得知人造人曾经是人类后，还是孜孜不倦地研发出了能让他们毁灭的遥控器——然后睡得像个婴儿一样甜。就算是现在的某些夜晚，她躺在床上，蜷缩在丈夫这个活火炉边，也在梦想着她永远无法统治的那个王国。

无聊的空想，永远不会实现。但如果她被迫采取行动，那就会没完没了。好像所有人只关心她的脾气，但没人能理解她头脑中扭曲的阴影历史，天才与疯子只有一线之隔，这是她每次呼吸都要注意的界线。

“假如有人把你或你爸爸从我身边带走，我好怕我可能会做的那些事。”布尔玛摸着特兰克斯的头发承认道。

她感谢神明，感谢她的天赋是用来帮助好人，因为他们当中没有人能与她抗衡。

特兰克斯哼哼道，“你会是个好对手的，”

“这是你夸的最棒的一次，”她大笑，亲了亲儿子的发际线。“差点就够让我重新考虑你之前对我的男朋友的评价了，我是说 _差点_ 。”

他抬起头，睁大眼睛可怜巴巴，“我错了！”

“哦，是啊，不，这不算道歉。我想禁足一星期应该够，不准对打，不准和悟天混——”

他无辜的眼神立刻被纯粹的恐怖所取代。“什么？不要！那我还能做什么——看电视？玩电脑？这样太蠢了！”

她耸耸肩站了起来。“这样至少在你满嘴脏话前能提个醒，我猜你应该不会再犯那种错了。”

他也站了起来，拍拍短裤的灰，然后虎视眈眈地瞪着她，和过去十年前他爸爸一直保持的眼神一模一样。但这一次并不是因为愤怒，只是一种混蛋式的撒娇求抱抱。

她便又抱了他，特兰克斯恼怒地嘟囔了声，像猫一样竖起了毛，但又立刻伸手抱回来。总有一天他会长大，然后再也不愿这么做了；在这之前她会尽量多抱几次。

“我可以只禁足三天吗？”

“如果再提，我就再加一周。”她轻轻回道。

他咳了下，“别，不要。一周挺公平的。”

“你这样说就好啦。”她迅速亲昵地按按他的头，然后往后退了一步，对着他微笑。老天啊，她真爱这孩子。

他望向布尔玛的眼睛，又望回地面。这孩子心不在焉地踢着一块石头，看它弹跳着跃进了山的废墟。“我，那个，我真的错了，我真不该这样说话的。”

“我们生气时都会说一些将来会后悔说的话，”布尔玛说，“但我接受你的道歉。”

“谢谢，妈。”特兰克斯呼了口气，小小地笑了下，难受又尴尬地说，“我觉得…我该去找爸爸了。”

她的小王子坚强不屈，有着能承受她的错误与他父亲过去重压的双肩。在另一个世界中，他应该能做到在刀口般的文明保持平衡。他会是个好国王的。

“好啦，宝贝。”她温柔的说，对他鼓励地竖起大拇指。“对他宽容点。”

“他都不认我了！”特兰克斯笑道，然后飞向天空，像她那喷气式飞机一样轻松自如地冲进黑暗的地平线。

 

她看着气流划过空中，消失了，叹了口气打量着倒下的群山。总是她来收拾他留下的烂摊子。“你打算让这孩子找你多久？”

苍白的星空刺穿了这句话，顷刻后，她才感觉到移动的蛛丝马迹。脚步声有分寸地在台阶上啪嗒啪嗒响起，随着每一次呼吸越来越响，直到停在了她的身边。她微微转过头，刚好能看见贝吉塔严肃的侧脸，他望向毁坏的山脉。

“不会很久的，”他微微扬起下巴说，“他说对了，你知道的。”

布尔玛抬起头，“哪部分？”

一只手按住她的背，轻轻把她搂进他那稳重又坚实的胸前。突然间感到了温暖，她打了个寒颤，缩得更近了，头埋进他下巴的下方。在以前这样做常常令他紧张，似乎需要提防或警惕什么，她很快就意识到他多么不习惯这种信任的姿势。但现在，她觉得他正想要着她这么做。

“那句‘你会是个好对手’。”

她笑了，“真的？”

“ 呣。”他把下巴搁到她头上。“你会是个可怕的皇后——一个复仇心重的女神，有着赛亚人无可比拟的头脑。只要齐心协力，我们就能一起称霸宇宙。”

“你真会说话，”她窃笑着，把嘴唇压在他心脏部位的布料上——在另一种世界，那里会有皇室徽章。“那，我对赛亚文化的破坏又会多严重呢？我猜你也听到了。”

她耳边响起了被逗笑的隆隆声，他说，“有时我都忘了你多善于观察，你看得太多了。”

“我需要看什么，我就会去看什么。”

“那你看到什么了？”

“你。”

好像什么都没发生，她弯下身，想看他的表情。当他望向她时，一种难以名状的东西潜藏在他的凝视中，一种深沉又可怕的渴望，几乎像是恐惧，亦或是敬畏，而她几乎没时间把它记在心里，他就闭上了眼，他的唇探到了她的。

那双毁灭了无数世界的手捧起她的下巴，仿佛她是瓷器做的，他吻的如此温柔，带着压倒性的感激之情——她的唇，她的下巴，最后把脸埋进了她脖子的曲线，他紧紧地抱住她，好像永远不愿放手。

“喔，亲爱的，”她轻轻地说，他哼了哼。

“你只会在根本不是真心实意的时候，才会对我用爱称。”他的声音沙哑，单薄，根本不像粗暴的战士。

她笑着对他可笑的头发印了个吻，“你说错了。”

他的呼吸愈发沉重，贝吉塔抬起头，把额头贴在她脸上。他第一次这样做是在神殿上。在布欧像第二层盔甲一样紧紧抱住他的那场精疲力尽的战斗之后，他让她负担了一会自己的体重。她从未觉得自己离他那么近。

“我的焦糖巧克力甜筒，”她忍不住加了一句。

“我恨你，”他嘟囔着走远了点，皱着眉头交叉双臂。“但愿你好好享受了人生，我要把你轰成渣了。”

她笑的双颊发痛。“然后失去你最棒的对手？得了吧。”

他紧皱的眉放松了点。“你对特兰克斯…说了什么？…在那之前…”

她抬起头，轻轻用手指捂住他的嘴，停住那句话。“那是过去的事，贝吉塔，我觉得我们可以把它留在那里。”

在布尔玛的触摸下，他的嘴唇扭成了某种有点甜蜜的东西，当他抓住她的手时，她的心扑腾着，他对她的手压上了一个吻，然后站远了一点。

“你知道吗，总有一天我会告诉大家你多容易上当。”她说。

贝吉塔咧开嘴笑了笑。“没人会信你的。不过如果你不介意，我打算现在找我儿子谈谈了。”

她转转眼珠，拳头扣在腰间。“对他宽容点。”

“他都不认我了！”带着一阵坏笑，他飞上了天空，跟着特兰克斯的轨迹一并消失在宝石般无尽漆黑的夜空中，失去了他的温暖，她颤抖着揉揉胳膊，转身走向喷气机。但她的眼睛盯向天空的一角，布尔玛停下了脚步。

那个地方在一千本笔记本上被绘制了一千多次，许多晚上她从床上滑下来，通过她父亲的望远镜看到了那里。即使没有设备的帮助，她也从未在找到贝吉塔行星曾经所在的那块小而空的宇宙空间方面有过任何困难，贝吉塔行星曾与它的两个卫星一起在那里缓慢地旋转着。

数百万人的生命在一次打击中丧生。或许这是赛亚人所杀的牺牲者的报复，又或许他们仅是弗利萨最后一场比赛中可怜的棋子。

（*…此文写在布罗利剧情之前…）

但出生的环境不能完全定义一个人的人格特质。赛亚人当然是杀手，但他们也不仅是杀手。一定有过热爱音乐、美食、喜欢在闲暇时间购物，有好朋友的赛亚人。一定有一些人打破并背弃了民族传统，与家人建立亲密关系，自己抚养孩子，教他们一些别的东西，而不仅是怎么成为死神之狗。一定会有陷入恋爱状态的赛亚人，带着梦想与理想，想去享受宇宙中的欢乐，而不只是扩张新的疆域。

他们一定比他们的天性更复杂。他们也是人，他们是贝吉塔、特兰克斯、悟空、悟饭、还有悟天、还有…她。他们是她的人民。

她低下头，向他们鞠躬，向那已不复存在的人们鞠躬，向她永远不会认识的朋友们，那些设法逃离星球毁灭和他们天性的人们鞠躬——无论他们在哪，无论他们是否还活着。

“我在看你们。”她轻声说，以皇家宣言的姿态抬头微笑道，“我看着你们所有人。”

深吸一口气，布尔玛爬上喷气机飞离地表，翱翔于空，飞往家去。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 @不是CH 校对


End file.
